


Nightmares

by Miss_Cat14



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Depressing, Fucked Up, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nasty, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Torture, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cat14/pseuds/Miss_Cat14
Summary: Takumi and Leon venture into a deep part of a forest to explore rumors of hot springs. When things don't go exactly how Takumi expected however, he finds himself trapped in a hellish nightmare world where those he love the most turn against him...





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Two works within the same year!   
> I've never actually played this game before, and these characters are completely new to me. I hope I captured them well!
> 
> If you didn't catch in the tags though, this story contains some highly disturbing material. If that would bother you, please please do not read this. 
> 
> For those who will be staying with us, I hope you enjoy!

After traveling a long night, it was a relief to finally be able to say that camp had been set up. There was a tent for them to sleep in, there was a bathing tent, and there was a little Boulder-made-table holding all of their other essentials including, but not limited to food, clean water, firewood, and whatever just happened to be in the bags when they left.

Leon was already inside of the tent, he had begun unpacking to make things more home like. He preferred things that way. It made him more comfortable, which Takumi could definitely respect. Of all the people, he understood why Leon liked having things perfectly placed in specific ways. 

And so he waited. He didn't want to disturb or disrupt Leon's process, so he went to explore the premise. They weren't exactly far enough out to be considered "in the middle of nowhere," but on the same note, it took them nearly four hours to get here. However, it can be noted that the area is actually on the map this time. 

So far, the only things worth noting were the springs the area was named after. He thought it may be beneficial to test the water. It took him a little while to get down enough to where he could lift up his pants and slowly step into the water. The first thing he had noticed was that the water was very warm. It was also rather deep. Fortunately there was a small rock ledge he could rest a foot on while he decided to get back out and take off his pants. It would be easier to dry off his cotton breeches than his woolen pants. 

He lost his footing for a moment, but caught himself before he fell onto the sharp rock. It took him a second to find the flat rock he had balanced on before. He carefully lowered himself into the warm water, actively searching for the bottom as he went. Once he found it, the water had reached past his waist line. It was definitely worth marking as a place to visit with Leon later. 

Getting out of the water was more interesting than he had thought. He took two careful steps before slipping and falling back into the water soaking himself completely. Then once he got to the edge of the spring, completely soaked, he slipped off of the edge and landed on his rear marking exactly where he landed creating a new mud spot on his once clean undergarment. Not only that, but the air had chilled significantly since he had originally left the camp. 

So with a sigh, he lifted off his shirt, let down his hair, gathered his loose clothing, and made his way slowly back to the tents. He figured that Leon would most likely be worried by then anyway. There was no way to tell how much time had past since he left, but judging by the temperature drop and lack of sunlight it was easy to assume he had been gone for at the very least an hour. 

Navigating the dark forest had never been a particular problem for Takumi, but tonight, something seemed different. Different was an open term though. There were many obvious differences, namely the fact he had one article of clothing still on his body, and his hair brushing quietly against the base of his lower back. No, something was almost too quiet about the idle forest. He didn't usually go on these treks alone. He always had at least one person by his side. He wasn't afraid of the dark per say, however the silent rustling of the tree leaves gave the illusion of the darkness swallowing him. His heart was thumping loudly, something nearby was definitely able to hear it. His breathing became uneven and shallow. His feet felt stuck to the spot he stood, and yet the scenes around him changed. His left hand became cold and clamy, while his right ached for his lover's firm comforting grip. The darkness enclosed him, like slow closing doors, shutting him in. His heart would surely stop at any moment. 

A flicker of light in his left eye caught his attention and brought his failing body back from the trance. Leon had left a blazing fire for him. The panic left his body torrents. Leon would be waiting for him inside the tent, most definitely. They would hug, Leon would ask where he had been, Takumi would tell him about the spring, they would hang up his wet robes, he would change into his night things, and Leon would have him sit on the floor by his mat, where he would brush through his hair. The night would end with a kiss by the fire, and a temptation to share a mat and the realization that they could push them together. Then they would fall asleep side by side, sharing each other's comfortable warmth. That's right, that would be perfect. 

The fire was small, a nice little controlled thing, most likely used to scare away anything that might pass by. No one was out by it, but there was a line up with a pair of socks, with Leon's boots sitting underneath. There was a mud patch they had to go through, and Leon's horse was being difficult so he had to walk through it. Might as well just hand it up now. He lined up his clothes neatly spaced on the line. He ties his ribbons to be sure they would stay. 

He went into the tent expecting to see Leon scribbling a note, perhaps a location, or a letter. However, he found quite the opposite. Leon was already snuggled into his blankets, not quite sound asleep, due to the grunt that met Takumi when he walked in. 

"Where have you been? I waited for you, but you didn't come, so left you the fire." His speaking was barely audible and half hearted. 

"I found the springs, I thought I hadn't been out for too long, but I guess I was wrong." 

"Mmm... Pull up your mat and snuggle in with me. So sleepy... You must be too." He wasn't exactly wrong. His expedition had left him tired, cold, and even a little disappointed on arrival back to his tents, but it wasn't too bad in the end. He still got what he had hoped for in the end. And so without much disappointment, Takumi moved his sleeping space over to Leon and settled down next to him. 

Leon snuggled up against him. "Takumi you're so cold... And wet. Don't worry though. I'll warm you up. Just don't steal the whole blanket." He flipped the blanket over Takumi and pressed himself against his chest. Takumi could feel his warm even breath. Having Leon so close made him think of Ying and Yang, with the difference being fire and ice. Leon was asleep in mere seconds, the trip must have been more straining on him than he had thought. And perhaps hard on him as well, because he felt himself drifting off into a deep undisturbed sleep... 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The room was pitch black, though maybe it was the blindfold tied too tightly around his eyes. He shifted around hoping to get a feel for what his situation was. His wrists were tied together, held tightly above his head, and his ankles given the same treatment, but not touching the floor. The dull ache in his mouth gave away the gag that was choking him. The chill of the room gave away the fact that his clothes were gone as well. The only signs of life in the room were the little, quiet footsteps, and the occasional shuffling of something on a table. 

The first touch he felt was someone pulling the ribbons from his hair. He forced his body to remain still, this... Person, or whatever it was would not receive the satisfaction of watching him flinch. When the last ribbon was removed, his waist long hair fell with a soft thud onto his back. 

The second touch he felt was a brush. A brush going rough his coarse hair and human hands. The hands had gloves on them. A soft, rich leather. Something was off. Be it the soft humming he couldn't identify, or the leather he recognized, or the gentle, continuous, almost rhythmic brushing that made his hair magically soft. So familiar and yet... 

"Takumi, you really should take better care of your hair." The tone of voice used was cool, and almost sarcastic. Takumi flinched almost immediately following the sound of his name. The touch, the leather, the humming of a tune only one other person would know. The painful truth of the situation. 

"Long beautiful thick hair." A gentle clatter indicating the brush had been put down came right before the feeling of gloved fingers stroking his hair. "Long and thick... Just like your big brothers..." The hand went through slowly, started back up from the underneath, starting a fresh stroke with a handful, and yanked backwards. 

Takumi let out a muffled, pained cry, stifled only by the painfully tight gag holding his mouth firmly shut. His whole body shuddered with the suppressed scream. 

The once kind and familiar voice let out a soft, cruel chuckle. "I've always wanted to try that. I wonder if Ryoma would cry out in the same, pathetic way. Maybe I should try that too." No. No! If anything happened to Ryoma it would be his fault. He would not let anything happen to his older brother. No way from hell and back. 

Takumi squirmed viciously against his restraints, trying desperately to speak. "Oo~ I seem to have found a nerve. And also, Takumi, darling, I hope you know we can't understand you when your mouth is full." The sadistic taunting put Takumi in a rage. Instead of pure black, he saw red. Tears threatened to escape from his bound eyes. He started gnawing at the rope in his mouth, and pulled at his restraints until his wrists and ankles bled. In mere moments, he had bitten through the rope. "Now we get to hear what you have to say. This should be interesting." 

Takumi spit out the rope, panting as he did so. A sharp pain met the corners of his mouth, but they were easy to ignore when the threat made was so present in his mind. "Don't you... Don't..." The words broke as the tears fell from under the blindfold. "Don't you touch my brother..." He broke into hysterics. Every time he yanked at the restraints, the cuts on his wrists and ankles deepened. The warm, sticky blood traveled down his arms, falling onto his shoulders and down to his waist. This picture in his head... He couldn't let this happen to Ryoma. "Don't you fucking touch him you bitch!"

A booted foot connected with the small of his back, knocking the wind out of him. He choked on a sob, coughing and hyperventilating while trying to catch his breath again. "God you're loud. If I had known you would've started screaming, I would've stopped you from biting the gag. Hold still." His captor started toying with the rope at his ankles, and the sound of a knife cutting through rope met his ears. His feet fell free leaving dangling from wherever he as being held. Next the rope holding his arms, the knife was quick and sharp. In only a few strokes he fell to the floor. He tried to stand, but found his wrists still bound together. Not only that, but the pool of blood that had been collecting underneath him caused his feet to fall from under him. The cold, dead blood splashed and stung his open wounds. 

"Awww, that looks like it hurts." The mocking voice came from in front of him now. "Don't worry. I know what will make it all better." The sharp metal gloves lifted him from under his aching arms and threw him over his shoulder. 

The metal of his shoulder plates dug into Takumi's stomach. "Put me down you bastard!"

"If you insist.~" Takumi was thrown onto what felt like a bed. 

A realization lit inside Takumi like a flame. Perhaps the loss of blood was finally catching up to him, or the fear of the inevitable bringing him to his senses, but whatever it was gave him the idea to run. He had to escape, get away somehow. He began to twist and turn trying desperately to find the end of the bed. He finally found it and swung his legs off hoping to get the upper hand by finally getting onto his feet. A clawed hand grabbed a lock of his hair, scratching open his back as it yanked him back to the position he was in before. Takumi grabbed at his head trying to get him off. His eyes stung with new searing pain in his back. 

"Do you like that? You're reacting to me and I haven't even touched you yet.~" The clawed hand clutching his hair yanked him back again. They released his hair and grabbed his wrists, pulling him into his lap. The metal fingers dragged themselves fro, his bleeding ankles up to his knees, grabbing them when they stopped. Much to his utter horror, he felt his legs being spread, exposing what he wished he could hide. 

"Look at you. So desperate to try and hide this from me." He dragged one sharp, smooth claw up the length of his unwanted hard on. 

"Nn... Don't you fucking touch me you monster..." Takumi hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Why are you so mean? I've been nice to you. But maybe you're right. I know somewhere even better." The armored man shifted, pushing Takumi down roughly as he went. Takumi knew already that he was completely finished. The position he was stuck in gave it all away. 

"Don't you fucking dare..." Takumi growled trying to sound mighty while one hand held his hand down, and the other clawed at his thigh, getting higher and higher. 

"I don't think you're in a position to argue my darling. Don't worry. You'll be begging for all of me soon." The hand on his head moved, while the other traced from his waist, to his aching groin, to his entrance...

"Don't...!!" He screamed before he could finish his sentence. A blood chilling shriek that echoed off of the cold walls. He bucked and squirmed trying to get away, but the clawed hand held him still, digging into his shoulders, as the other hand dug two bare fingers into his body. 

He screamed himself hoarse as he was violated, hoping that if he didn't stop, that something would change. When nothing did, he silenced himself in a difficultly defiant manner. His insides were burning, and he had to bite down on his own hand to keep him from crying out. 

There was a frustrated huff from behind him. "You know, this doesn't work for me." His free hand grabbed Takumi's hair and yanked him up. "I want to hear your voice. Sing for me?" Without a warning, two clawed fingers forced their way into his mouth, causing his wrists to fall away. At that same moment, the fingers inside him hit a spot that made his stomach writhe. He bit down on the metal gloves and let out a strangled squeak. A curious pause came before the next thrust into him, hitting the exact same spot. He let out another small, restrained squeak. 

"There's that lovely voice I was missing. I've found your sweet spot, haven't I?" He began to hit the same spot every thrust, causing an unwanted, almost painful reaction from Takumi. Takumi became something he hated. He felt dirty, drooling around the gloves as his squeaking moans grew more, and louder. He felt his body betraying him as he grew closer to disgraceful release. The pained pressure on his head did not help matters. In fact, he almost hoped the bastard would pull again. 

He felt hot breath against his ear, and heard a gentle whisper. "You're getting close aren't you? We can't let that happen can we..." He removed himself from Takumi's raw behind and used his thumb to press down on his throbbing length. Takumi let out an anguished noise as the building pressure in his groin was suppressed. He would surely burst at any moment. 

"This isn't fair if you ask me. Why should you get to feel so good while I just watch? I think you should help me." The fingers in his mouth began to swirl around. Takumi gagged slightly as the claws teased the back of his throat. He let out a violent cough when the clawed fingers removed themselves from his mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva. 

Takumi let out a short, high pitched gasp when cold, wet metal caressed his raw, abused entrance. He jerked away, trying once again to escape from what he feared the most. A hand grabbed his shoulder, trying to force him back down. Takumi thrashed out of the grip, swinging his arms out, hoping to connect with his attacker. His wrists were grabbed, and he was slammed into the bed frame, immobilizing him. 

One hand grabbed his leg, hoisting him into a bare lap, and the other gripped the top of his head in a way that kept his neck bared. The hand on his leg wrapped gingerly around his waist, bringing him closer. He could feel the hot, lewd breath of the man who was once his most trusted friend hovering over his neck. There was no more fighting him. It was over. 

In one swift motion, a bite to his neck, and a silent scream that filled the room with a thick, morbid feeling of dread, his pride, his fire, his will to live was stripped away. The ripping pain in his lower half was enough for him to black out, yet he didn't. Blood dripped down his neck, trickling onto his chest. He shivered at the feeling of the thick fluid passing over his chest. 

The jaw locked onto his neck unhinged, and Takumki heard a moan. How could anyone enjoy this? The steady rhythmic ache in his lower body, the throbbing in his neck and betraying manhood. How could there be a hint of pleasure? 

A warm, soft, moist... Tongue... began to lap up the stream of blood, now past his stomach. It traveled up his body reaching his chest. Takumi let out a high pitched cry as the tongue caressed his hyper sensitive nipples. He felt himself twitch, the unwanted pleasure filling his body like venom. Teeth grazed over him, and he whined. An almost pleading whine. He was disgusted with himself. There was no stopping it. He couldn't be helped. There was a small growl, vibrating on his chest, before the bite connected, causing a shriek. 

The combined forces of the horrifying, masochistic, pleasure, the white hot fluid filling his insides, and his own betraying orgasm brought Takumi to his metaphorical knees. He slumped against the warm, soft, once welcoming body. Both of their breathing was ragged, shallow almost. 

One clawed hand on his left cheek, one bare hand on his right, the man he once recognized lifted his head and kissed him. Roughly at first, but not forceful per say. His tongue caressed the mouth he had previously torn. His teeth met Takumi's bottom lip, drawing blood, and a final hiss from his defeated prisoner. 

The soft hand, once so comforting, began to lift away the blindfold that was shielding him from the distress of recognizing his rapist. The blindfold fell out of his hand, and Takumi opened his eyes...... 

 

Takumi shot up out of bed. His head collided with Leon's, who was leaning over his, with a look of complete shock, almost horror. Stars burst in his eyes as he fell backwards, clutching his forehead, while Leon cursed silently bringing a wrist to his own bump. 

It took a moment for the stars to blink out of his eyes. His ears were ringing and his heart was pounding. His face was raw, swollen with the continuous steam of tears that fell from his eyes. And Leon... His eyes were wide and dizzy. He was still recovering from the impact. 

Takumi sprang up again, trying to ignore the warm, dirty feeling between his legs, and ran out of the room before Leon could even process what happened. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The blood rushed in his ears as he attempted to dull the ache in his head. His vision was blurry, and he swore again. Takumi just ran away crying, and all he could do was sit here and bitch about a bump on his head. When he stood up, or tried to in this case, he immediately felt nauseous. He fell to his knees, and watched the floor spin while he held a firm hand over his mouth. 

Panic and frustration burned his insides. Takumi needed him, and he couldn't even stand. This is absolutely ridiculous! He could hear Takumi in the tent next to him. He was sobbing. Leon wanted nothing more than to run in and comfort him, but every time he moved, his head throbbed. 

From the other tent, heard something loud crash, and a wail from Takumi. He sprang up and ran out of the tent, despite nearly falling over in the process. If Takumi was hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Opening the tent was a challenge for him while he struggled to stay on two feet. His head spun, and his hands fumbled while trying to get the door open. He could vaguely hear Takumi screaming from the inside for him to go away, to not come near him, but he couldn't process. He had to ignore the screams. He loved Takumi too much to leave him like this. 

He threw open the door of the tent, and froze where he stood. Tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall. The man he loved stood before him, naked, covered in various scratches, bruises, and with a pair of silver scissors halfway through cutting his beautiful hair...

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Once in a while Leon and Takumi like to go in an expedition by themselves. On these specific outings, Zero makes special sure to tag along. He always claimed that it was to watch over them, to make sure that the youngest sons are safe. However, everyone knows he just follows them around with the hopes to bed Leon [again, he claims]. 

This journey was no exception. As soon as he heard that Leon and Takumi were leaving to explore the hot springs, he was packed in ten minutes. Following them was a lot more interesting than what he would have originally assumed. The two of them were very, almost unreasonably quiet about their relationship when they were home, but on the trail they acted like a pair of school boys. Especially when they ride Leon's horse together... 

When they actually made it to where they were camping out though, it's like someone flipped a switch. Leon did his thing, making sure everything was in place. Takumi left at some point to explore and didn't come back for hours. He didn't think Leon even noticed that Takumi was gone. 

Once Takumi returned, he was soaking wet, half naked, and looked absolutely miserable. He probably expected Leon to be up waiting for him. No sexcapades happening tonight for sure. 

At least that's what Zero thought. Naturally he fell asleep waiting for something interesting to happen, which of course means something happened. By the time he was awake, there was already rustling and "interesting," noises coming from the bathing tent. From the sounds of it, the would definitely be time for him to pop in. Good thing too, it'd been a long ass time, in his opinion, since he last had any action. He stretched, and walked toward the tent. He'd sneak in, and they'd probably freak out, but considering his history, he may be welcomed with open arms. After all, who wouldn't miss him? 

His first surprise, when he walked past their sleeping tent, and it smelled like sex, not only that, the tent was open. His second surprise was that the second tent also was wide open. That was a lot bolder than usual. His third surprise, was that they weren't screwing at all. Leon and Takumi were wrestling with each other over a pair of scissors. Takumi looked like a wild animal. His eyes were wide and afraid. Leon looked more scared than Zero had ever seen. It was apparent that Leon was taking them off of Takumi, and judging by the amount of silver hair, and blood on each of them, it was probably a good idea that he was. 

The shock of the scene made Zero completely forget about being discrete, and before he could get away, he heard Leon shriek, he shrieked, in pain. He turned around and had his bow and arrow drawn out of pure reflex. He ran into the tent to see what was happening, and both of them looked up like deer in headlights. Leon's hand was bleeding, badly. The top blade of the scissors had blood on them. 

"Zero?!" Leon looked furious. "Why are you here?! Get out!" While he shouted, Takumi tried to slip out from behind him. And he spun around in a sharp circle, eyes becoming wild. "Get Ryoma! Take my horse, get Xander, both of them if you have to, get someone!" 

Zero pivoted and ran to Leon's horse. So much for getting laid...

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Zero rode into the courtyard, and pulled back on the reigns. The horse skidded to a halt, and huffed at the rough treatment. When Zero jumped off, it nudged him in the back. Zero rolled his eye and patted the beast a few times before running off to find anyone. It didn't take him too long to find his two partners in crime. Leon said to get Xander and Ryoma, but he probably had things under control. 

"Zero! You look like a ghost. What's wrong? Did Leon invite you in, and you get cold feet? I didn't know pedophiles felt shame." Odin remarked, clapping him on the back as he walked past. 

"Screw off virgin, you know I'd fuck him blind before he would even know what was going on." Odin gave a scoff of distaste. 

"If you didn't manage to get yourself any action like you hoped, then what has you so uppity?" It was Laslow who spoke this time. He had a mild look of discomfort. This made Zero smirk. It was always a sight to see people so put off by his comments. Especially people who knew him as long as these two have. 

"Well if you must know. So I had fallen asleep, no shame in admitting this, watching those two is like watching old frail grandparents trying to get it on. When I had woken up, I heard a rustling coming from the bathing tent, so naturally I thought it was my time to shine..." 

"Pedo..." Odin muttered, interrupting his story. 

"If the salty virgins could please hold off all comments until the end of the story that would be fantastic." He shot a glare at Odin who rolled his eyes. "Anyway as I was saying, I went to go and see if I would work my magic on the two, when I walked past their sleeping tent and and noticed it already faintly smelled like sex, so I was suspicious. I looked into the tent the two were in, and they look like rabid animals. I didn't see much, but it looked like Takumi was fucking himself up with some scissors and Leon was trying to get them off of him." He paused to catch his breath, and to watch the story absorb into his friends. From behind them, he heard a gasp, and hurried footsteps. All three whipped around to see who, or what it was, but there wasn't even a shadow. 

"Well what happened? Did you just ditch them?" Laslow asked with a tone that bluntly said, 'why would you do that?' 

"Not exactly. I started to ditch when Leon screamed, so naturally I got ready for a fight purely by instinct. Even I have morals against fighting crazy people. Turns out Takumi slit open his hand. Leon told me to come and get their brothers, but I saw you guys first. I bet he has him under control though." 

The three of them continued babbling on, unaware of the rising panic among them...

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Xander ran as fast as his legs would allows him. Ryoma needed to know... 

He knocked harshly on the door. "Ryoma let me in! It's Takumi!" A loud thud came from behind the door, along with thunderous footsteps. The door swung open, and a pale Ryoma stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

They ran out past the courtyard, to the stables where Zero was putting Leon's horse into his stable. 

"Ryoma, take my horse, Zero, get the hell out." The forced calm caused his voice to shake. Blink and you miss it, they were halfway to the springs. Pure worry coursed through his body. It was common knowledge that Zero never curved the truth, and it was also common knowledge that there was.... Well that there was something wrong with Takumi. If he hurt himself... He glanced over at Ryoma. His eyes were steely, the way they got when he thought a little bit too hard. 

"Woah!" He pulled the reigns and halted his horse in front of the tents he knew their brothers had pitched. Ryoma was already off of Leon's horse and calling his brother's name. Xander jumped off of the horse and checked the big tent. Sure enough, Zero hadn't lied. Which meant...

Xander ran to the bathing tent and ripped open the door. He clapped a hand over his mouth. It reeked of old blood, and sweat. Then he saw what the room looked like. Everything was in a wreck. The walls were ripped, there were blood stains splattered in every corner, and Takumi's hair was scattered everywhere. The only thing that seemed to be in place were a pair of silver scissors covered in blood...

"Xander! I think I know where they are!" Ryoma was gesturing in the direction of the springs. 

They ran together, skidding to a halt when they saw the two boys in a hot spring. Leon was gently wiping Takumi's back, whispering slow, calm words to him. There were thick, nasty gashes on his back, and various tiny scratches and bruises on the rest of his body. His hair was badly cut up to his ears. Leon was only using one hand, and the other he had rested in the water. A dark red cloud pooled up every few seconds. 

Ryoma didn't hesitate to run over, startling the boys, and pulling Takumi out the water and into a crushing hug. Xander on the other hand, calmly walked to his younger brother, and helped him out of the water, slowly, with his good hand. Leon's eyes were bloodshot, and puffy. His bottom lip was quivering. It had been years, absolute years since Xander had last seen his brother in this state. 

"Leo, Leo look at me. Show me your hand." Leon paled, but held up his hand anyway. The cut was deep, but not disabling. It would need stitches. "Leo, can you tell me what happened? I need to know, and Ryoma is going to need to know as well." 

"T-Takumi could tell you. It feels wrong coming from me..." He was trembling. 

"Leon, we... How do I word this? Takumi... We can't get a proper answer from him." He knew the moment he said it that it was the wrong thing to say. Leon's face turned about three different shades of scarlet before he puffed up like an angry little bird. 

"And why not?! What would be wrong with his answer when he's clearly the one having the problem? Why not just go and ask him?! I can't believe what you're saying Xander, did you seriously come out here just to call him crazy?! Maybe you should just--" 

"Leon, STOP!" Xander grabbed Leon by the shoulders and shook him slightly. Leon looked up at him with pain in his eyes. Xander pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair as he let out a gasping sob. "Leon, listen to me. There's something wrong with Takumi. No, no. Let me finish. Ryoma and I have been talking about this for a very, very long time. I know you see this a lot in the army, men with nightmares, but this is different. Takumi has had problems similar to what happened tonight for a very long time. He's never... For a lack of a better way to say this, he's never been right in the head. There's nothing you can do about it." He let go of his brother, and rested his hand against his shoulder. He didn't speak again, to give him a moment to process. 

He looked out over Leon's shoulder to see Ryoma with the pair of scissors, gently fixing his brother's hair. His silken white top was streaked with blood from Takumi's cuts. He was telling Takumi something, but they were too far away to hear. He looked back at Leon, who was watching them with hollow eyes. 

"Now, Leon please... Tell me what happened..."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I hope you dirty sinners enjoyed!


End file.
